Grâce à Toi Hitomi
by Anizamara
Summary: C'est une petite parodie sur une chanson de Beau Dommage avec Van...R


Disclaimer : Escaflowne ne m'appartient pas, ni Beau Dommage.

Ce matin j'ai entendu une de mes chansons préférées à la radio au 107,3 FM Cité Rock Détente. Il y avait la chanson **_Échappé belle_** de Beau Dommage et cela m'a donné une idée de génie.

Alors voici une courte fanfic. J' espères que vous vous amuserez à la lire. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles. Je prévoie même en faire une autre avec une chanson des Beegees le groupe préféré de ma mère. (Ah.Ah.Ah.Ah. Staying Alive!…) Non, je plaisante, se sera sur une autre chanson.

Amusez-vous bien et bonne lecture!

Grâce à toi…Hitomi

Par Ika

Van est constamment assommé par les conseils des ses généraux qui lui répètent sans cesse qu'il est temps pour lui de se marier et d'avoir un héritier. Trois ladies reviennent souvent constamment sur la langue de ses conseillers comme potentiel Reine de Fanélia. Lady Merle, Lady Céléna et Princesse Millerna (Dryden ne s'étant pas montrer, elle est célibataire). Mais tout ce que Van souhaite, c'est qu'Hitomi lui revienne.

***

Sur Terre

Hitomi s'ennuie à mort chez elle et souhaite très fort être auprès de Van. Une colonne de Lumière s'abat sur elle et l'emporte sur Gaïa.

***

Gaïa

Van a remarqué la colonne de lumière à travers l'une des fenêtre de la salle du conseil et se dirige vers la porte de sortie en donnant congé à ses conseillers.

En arrivant à l'endroit où la colonne de lumière avait apparut, Van vit Hitomi et se précipita vers elle.

Tous les deux se serrèrent dans leurs bras et Van conduisit Hitomi vers le palais. Tout heureux, il lui chantonna en chemin :

__

Échappé belle, grâce à toi

Échappé belle…

-Tu sais Hitomi, tu m'as tellement manqué!

__

Échappé aux minettes

Échappé aux gamines

Qui te brisent le cœur

en te trouant les jeans

-Si tu savais comme Merle me tape sur les nerfs, elle est toujours après moi.

__

Elles ne s'excusent pas

pour le corps de granit

Qu'elles pavanent en riant

sans même voir que t'existes

-Je t'aime parce que tu n'es pas comme elles.

__

Échappé à toutes celles

qui veulent refère ton look

Et qui jette aux poubelles

c'qu'avait choisi ton ex

-Je suis tanné de rencontrer des princesses "M'as-tu vu" qui n'arrêtent pas de me dire que mes vêtements sont laids à chier (N.b : excuser pour le gros mots).

__

Qui elle-même avait mis

tout ton linge à l'index

Comprenez vous pourquoi

on n'a plus rien à s'mettre

-Même Céléna est très à cheval sur les habits de la noblesse. À chaque fois qu'elle vient nous rendre visite, je me retrouve au marché à acheter des fringues de fifilles.

__

Échappé belle, alléluia

À toutes celles pas faites pour moi

Échappé belle, grâce à toi

Échappé belle,

Échappé belle…

Van embrassa Hitomi sur la joue gauche et elle rougit.

__

Échappé à la belle

qui te rêve en couleurs

Il faudrait pour lui plaire

être un bum au grand cœur

-Quand je pense que le conseil me tape sur les nerfs avec la "belle" Millerna qui ne compte sur l'apparence extérieure.

__

L'enlever en moto

en citant du Rimbaud

Mais revenir à temps

pour le biberon d'quatr'heures

-Quand je pense à Millerna qui rêve en couleur à son prince charmant, je plains Allen et Dryden.

__

Échappé à toutes celle

qui te voient au sommet

Qui te dresse, ô misère!

tout un plan de carrière

-Merle est tellement persuadée qu'elle et moi sommes destinés l'un à l'autre. Elle rêve déjà à sa couronne de Reine et à la montée de mon royaume au sommet de Gaïa.

__

Aller, fini les siestes

rêveries et paresses

Elles te laisseront jamais

rater ta vie en paix

-À cause de Merle, je n'ai plus un moment à moi,…un moment que je pourrais passer avec toi.

__

Échappé belle, alléluia

À toutes celles pas faites pour moi

Échappé belle, grâce à toi

Échappé belle,

Échappé belle…

Il embrassa Hitomi sur la joue droite et elle rougit de nouveau.

__

Échappé à "Jeune Biche

boîte vocale 203

Qui attend Méchant Loup

non-fumeur pas d'enfants"

-Tu sais, Allen a persuadé sa sœur que j'étais amoureux d'elle et que je serais pour elle un mari idéal, ô misère!

__

Échappé dans le noir

à une fausse Madonna

Qui sous un collier de cuir

cache sa pomme d'Adam

-Céléna et Dilandau me font souvent de mauvaises blagues. **_Elle_** m'écrit un mot pour un rendez-vous et **_il _**tente de me tué.

__

Échappé aux revues

que l'on tient d'une seule main

Aux vieilles blondes qu'on

appelle à quatre heure du matin

-Pas plus tard qu'hier, le conseil m'a arrangé un rendez-vous mystère avec la princesse Millerna, pensant que sa beauté pourrait me séduire. Tu est plus belle qu'elle, quelles têtes de mûles ceux-là.

__

Échappé, dieu merci

au rendez-vous suprême

À la pire des blind dates

échappé à moi-même!

-Tu sais comme Millerna est une vrai blonde…ça aurait été une longue et pénible soirée. Auf! Maintenant, je peux me désengager.

__

Échappé belle, alléluia

À toutes celles pas faites pour moi

Échappé belle, grâce à toi

Échappé belle,

Échappé belle…

Rendu aux portes du château, Van s'arrêta et se mis face à Hitomi qui rougissait de plus belle.

-Échappé belle, grâce à toi…Hitomi, veux-tu m,épouser? Demanda Van en l'embrassant cette fois sur la bouche.

FIN

______________

Alors, comment c'était?


End file.
